The Cookout
by BlueJay25
Summary: 5th in the Daylight Saga. The Mazas invite the Clan to a backyard barbeque.


Gargoyles: The Daylight Saga

"The Cookout"

Author: BlueJay

Summary: Elisa's parents invite the Clan to a backyard barbeque.

Author's Notes: Takes place after 'Hunter's Moon'. 'The Goliath Chronicles' don't exist in this universe...

Warning: There may be spanking in this series...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

...

Her phone ringing awoke Detective Elisa Maza from her [very] peaceful sleep and [extra] pleasant dreams.

Reaching for it, she answered with a somewhat curt, "What?"

"Really, Elisa," Diane Maza, her mother, said disapprovingly, "is that really any way to answer the phone?"

Elisa sighed. Great, another flaw she had to hear about...

"Sorry, Mom," she told her, sitting up in bed, "but I was alseep. I have to work tonight."

"What about Saturday?" Her mother asked her, curiously.

"You know my schedule, Mom," Elisa told her. "Have I ever worked on Saturday?"

"Good point," Diane said. "You know your sister is coming in on Friday, right?"

Elisa nodded, then realized that was rather dumb, so she said, "Yeah, I know Beth is coming...So?"

"So, your father and I were talking and we are going to have a barbeque on Saturday," Diane told her. "We want you to come."

"Of course I'll come, Mom," Elisa told her, smiling. "Is Dad making his famous backyard ribs?"

"Naturally," Diane told her. "Oh, and we want you to invite Goliath and the others..."

Elisa blinked at her. "You want the Clan to come to a barbeque?" she asked, the very image of the gargoyles at a cookout somewhat amusing for her.

"Why not?" Diane asked her. "You said they turn human during the day now...don't you think they'd enjoy it?"

"I suppose so," Elisa said, "but who else have you invited?"

"Well, we thought of asking Maria to come," Diane said, referring to Elisa's boss Captain Maria Chavez, "as she *is* Beth's godmother..."

"She's my godmother, too, Mom," Elisa reminded her, "and Derek's..."

Captain Chavez's husband, Javier, was her father's partner until he was killed in the line of duty twenty years ago.

"Yes, yes," Diane said, "and we were also thinking you could invite Matt...he's been your partner now for two plus years, Elisa, and we barely know the man..."

"I'll ask him," Elisa told her, "and I'll ask Goliath and the others, but they might not come..."

"So long as they know they are always welcome," Diane said, smiling. "Thank you, Sweetheart, and I'll let you get back to sleep now. See you Saturday...or before would be nice, too."

Elisa grinned. "Goodbye, Mom," she said, shaking her head.

"Bye, Sweetheart," Diane said, and there was click as the other end of the line was cut off.

Elisa hung up her own phone and pulled up her knees to rest her head on them.

"I wonder if Goliath and the others *would* come to a barbeque," she asked herself, quietly.

Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn't there?

Pulling the covers back, Elisa hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She decided to pay a visit to Castle Wyvern before going into work tonight.

...

"Are you sure about this, lad?" Hudson asked Goliath on Saturday as Xanatos' limo was taking them to the Maza residence.

"Diane and Peter are good friends of ours, old friend," Goliath reminded him. "It would have been rude to refuse the invitation."

"It will be good to see them again," Angela said, smiling brightly. "Especially Beth..."

"Matt's gonna be there, too," Brooklyn said, smirking.

"You and he have gotten a lot closer, I've noticed," Goliath said.

Brooklyn shrugged. "He's cool to hang with," he told him, simply.

"I wish we could have brought Bronx," Lexington said, sighing. "I miss him."

"I am sure young Alexander is taking good care of him," Goliath told the seven year old.

"Yeah," Brooklyn snorted. "So long as he doesn't turn him into a toad or somethin'..."

Broadway and Lexington both looked horrified by this idea, and Goliath glared at his older 'nephew' sternly.

"I was only kiddin'," Brooklyn told his younger 'brothers'. "Relax, will ya?"

The limo came to a halt and Owen, who was driving, turned around in his seat. "We are here," he told them. "Shall I open the door for you?"

"No, Owen," Goliath told him. "We'll see to ourselves. You go on back to the castle. We shall call when we are ready to leave."

Owen nodded and they all climbed out of the car. Going to the Maza's front porch, Goliath rang the doorbell. Diane answered.

"Well," she said, smiling at all of them, "look at all of you! Elisa told us, of course, but I was having so much trouble picturing it..."

"We did as well at first, Diane," Goliath told him. "It is very good to see you again."

"And you as well, Goliath," Diane told him, "or should I call you 'David'."

"That depends on who is here," Goliath told her, truthfully. "I believe Elisa mentioned Captain Chavez was to be in attendance...?"

"Yes, Maria is outside with Peter, Elisa, Matt, and Beth," Diane said. "So we should use your human names, I suppose."

Goliath nodded. "At least around her," he told her. "May we come in?"

"Oh, of course," Diane said, shaking her head. "Where are my manners?" She stepped back from the door to let them enter.

They did so and glanced around. The Maza home was a cheerful one with pictures of all three of the Mazas and their children in various stages of their lives.

"We brought some potatoe salad, Mrs. Maza," Angela said, holding out the bowl she had prepared. "Fox said she believed that was one of the customary dishes served at a cookout."

"How thoughtful, Angela," Diane said, taking the bowl from her. "And please, call me 'Diane'. Come on, the backyard is this way."

Diane led them to the back of the living room where a pair of glass sliding doors were.

Opening one and going through it, they found themselves in the Mazas fenced in backyard.

Peter, wearing an apron that said 'Born to BBQ', stood beside a grill that had smoke coming out of the top of it.

Maria Chavez, dressed casually in a t-shirt and blue jeans, sat at a picnic table with Matt and Elisa's sister, Beth.

Elisa, who had been helping her father, came over to greet them immediately. She smiled at Goliath, who smiled back at her.

"Hello," he told her, reaching for her hand.

"Hey," she said, and pulled him toward her so that she could kiss him.

Matt let out shrill whistle while Beth exclaimed, "Go, Elisa!"

Goliath smiled down at her. "I have missed you," he told her, gently.

"You just saw me last night," she reminded him, smirking.

"Yes," he told her, "but that was last night." Everyone laughed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Maza?" Maria asked, coming over.

Elisa grinned. "Sure thing, Captain," she told her. "I'd like you to meet my...uh...boyfriend, David Scott."

Goliath held out his hand to her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Maria," he told her, quietly. "I have wanted to do so for some time now."

"Thank you, David," she said, shaking his hand.

"Then we have his uncle, Duncan Scott," Elisa said, nodding at Hudson, "and his daughter, Angela. Last are his nephews: Brooklyn, Lexington, and Brody."

"Nice to meet you, lass," Hudson said, inclining his head respectfully.

"Yes, Captain Chavez," Angela told her, smiling. "It certainly is."

"Elisa's told us a lot about you," Brooklyn added, smirking at the detective.

"All good, I hope," Maria said, grinning. "I'd hate to have to bust her rank..."

Elisa smiled. "C'mon, Captain," she said, "you know I'm the best detective you've got..."

"Hey now," Matt said, coming over, "I might have to disagree with you on that one."

"Hey, man," Brooklyn said, shaking his hand.

"How's the bike?" Matt asked him, smirking.

"Rides like a dream," Brooklyn said, proudly.

"Bike?" Beth asked, joining them.

"A motorcycle," Elisa told her, rolling her eyes. "Brooklyn is 'hog' crazy."

"Wow," Beth said, smiling. "I love motocycles!"

"Really?" Brooklyn asked, grinning. "Boy, if I had known that I'd have brought mine..."

"No, you would not," Goliath told him, firmly.

"Hey now," Peter Maza said, "why is everybody huddling in a corner. Spread out, people!"

At this, everyone broke apart and headed to various parts of the backyard.

Maria and Hudson went and sat down in some lounge chairs, while the four younger adults went to the picnic table.

Lexington and Broadway went to investigate the 'horse-shoe' game Peter had put up for just the occasion.

"C'mon," Elisa told Goliath, "you can help me and Dad with the burgers, hot dogs, and ribs."

"All right," he said, and allowed her to pull him over to the grill. "Hello, Peter. It is good to see you again?"

"Likewise," Peter said, shaking his hand. "So, you and my daughter...?"

"Dad," Elisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Elisa," Diane said, "why don't you help me inside for a moment?"

Elisa sighed, but nodded. She supposed this was inevitable.

Peter and Goliath watched them go and then glanced at each other.

For some reason, Goliath found himself incredibly nervous.

"A lot has obviously changed since the last time we saw each other," Peter said, smirking. "Especially between you and Elisa..."

Goliath nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "I love her very much, Peter."

"Oh, I know that," Peter told him. "I saw that when you two were in Arizona. I know my daughter, Goliath, even if she thinks I don't. I knew she loved you the moment I saw the two of you together."

"Then you wish to know what my intentions are?" Goliath asked him, curiously.

"More like...future plans," Peter said. "Do you intend to marry her? Does your kind even do that?"

"When gargoyles mate, it is usually for life," Goliath said, "except in extreme circumstances."

"Like you and that bitch, Demona, right?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Uh, yes, exactly so," Goliath said, hesitantly. "I have told Elisa that I wish to...marry...her, but only when she feels she is ready."

Peter nodded. "That's all I needed to know, Big Guy," he told him, slapping him on the arm. "Your an honorable man, Goliath. Or should I say 'gargoyle'."

Goliath chuckled. "As are you, Peter," he told him, sincerely. "Elisa is truly lucky to have you for a father...and Diane for a mother."

"We're the lucky ones," Peter told him, "but then I guess you know what I mean..." He glanced towards Angela.

"Yes," Goliath said, beaming proudly, "I certainly do."

Peter smiled. "C'mon," he said, turning to the grill. "I'll show you how to make a mean set of ribs..."

Goliath nodded and prepared to be schooled in backyard barbequing.

...

"So," Brooklyn said to Beth, "you're studying Indian cultures, right?"

"I was," Beth told him, grinning. "I just graduated. That's why I'm home now."

"Oh," Brooklyn said, "so...what do you plan to do now?"

"To be honest," Beth told him, "I'm not really sure, exactly."

"Really?" Brooklyn said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't, either."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked him, frowning.

"Well, since we've been turned human during the day," Brooklyn said, "I've been trying to figure out exactly how to spend it. I mean, a guy can't just ride a motorcyle all the time, right?"

"No, I guess not," Beth told him. "What do you want to do?"

"I had wanted to become a police detective, like Elisa and Matt," he told her, "but it would take a really long time."

"Have you thought about becoming a private detective?" Beth asked him. "Elisa says you're really intelligent..."

"She did?" Brooklyn asked, smiling. "I guess I have my moments." He shrugged, blushing.

Beth laughed. "I think you'd make a great P.I.," she told him. "It'd certainly keep you busy, but wouldn't interfere with your...nightly...activities."

"Yeah, I guess your right," he told her. "You know, Beth, you're really something."

Beth blushed at that. "I just me," she told him, simply.

"Well, just you looks pretty good to me," Brooklyn grinned.

Beth smiled and then surprised him by leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You're sweet," she told him, "and not bad looking, either..."

She then got up to go help her mother and Elisa inside.

Brooklyn stared after her, touching the cheek she had kissed.

Wow.

Was this what Goliath felt whenever he was with Eliza?

...

"So, how's college going?" Matt asked Angela, curiously. "Elisa told me you're studying History and Art."

"It's wonderful," Angela told him, smiling excitedly. "I love it! There so much knowledge out here..."

"Yeah, I bet," Matt chuckled. "So, is that all you do during the day? Go to the University?"

Angela nodded. "Usually," she said, "but sometimes I visit my mother at Nightstone Industries."

"You visit Demona," Matt said, surprised. "After everything she's done..."

Angela sighed. "She's still my mother, Matt," she reminded him. "And I honestly think my visits are helping her change...at least a little bit."

"Yeah, right?" Matt said, skeptically. "But I guess...no one's perfect, right?"

Angela nodded. "Exactly right," she told him. "Are you still in charge of the Gargoyle task force?"

"Uh, no," Matt told her. "Elisa and I managed to convince the captain and the mayor to call it off. It helped that there hasn't been anymore sitings."

"We've been trying to be really careful when we're on patrol," Angela told him, truthfully. "We only directly intervene if its absolutely necassary now."

"Good plan," Matt said, grinning.

"It was Brooklyn's idea, actually," she told him. "He's really very bright...but I guess you know that."

"Yeah, Brook's great," Matt told her. "He's become my best bud, after Elisa."

"It's really nice of you to spend time with him," Angela told him. "Lex and Broadway's transformation hit him harder than he let on."

"I know," Matt said, "and like I said-I enjoy myself as much as he does. I haven't exactly bonded with any of the guys at the station."

"I know what you mean," she told him. "As much as I loved them, my rookery sisters and I weren't very close. The only one I was truly close to was Gabriel."

"You know," Matt said, "maybe one day, when you don't have a class or are visiting your mom, you and I could hang out."

"What about Brooklyn?" Angela asked him, curiously.

"I don't think he'd appreciate the place I want to take you to," he told her, gently. "It's a little out of the way place, but it isn't exactly his 'thing', if you know what I mean..."

She nodded, a strange look on her face.

"I'd like that, Matt," she told him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

With that, she got up to go check on Lexington and Broadway, who apparently had started fighting over whose turn it was.

Matt stared after her, feeling his stomach do a somersault.

He had never really looked at Angela before now.

She was really a very beautiful girl. Inside, as well as out.

Could he be falling for her?

He swallowed. What would Elisa say? Or worse...Goliath?

He glanced over to where the gargoyle turned man was helping Peter cook.

Goliath caught him staring and smiled, nodding.

Matt nodded back, grinning nervously.

Oh, boy!

...

"All right everybody," Peter called out to everyone. "Ribs are done! Let's eat!"

So, everyone got up and gathered around the picnic table.

Diane handed everyone a glass of lemonade and then held hers up.

"To good friends, family, and food," she toasted, smiling.

"Friends, family, and food!" Everyone exclaimed, raisng their own glasses and taking a sip.

The rest of the day was spent with plenty of all three.

...

The Saga Continues...in "The Proposal".


End file.
